


Christmas Kisses

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: Emma Swan is a mature student taking an extra writing class. her professor regina mills is a goddess. when an unexpected encounter at a christmas party for the communities seniors leads them to develop feelings can they act on them to make this the best Christmas ever?





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viki Rodriguez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viki+Rodriguez).



> This is a secret Santa gift fit written for Viki Rodriguez Twitter: @Vikrdz_  
> https://twitter.com/vikirdz_

Emma Swan was having a hard time of it. She had enrolled in an additional class for extra credit and to boost up her GPA. Compared to the other students Emma was a lot older. She didn’t really fit in with the other students so often or not she was left alone. Having a keen interest in writing, Emma was usually found at the front of the class, eagerly taking notes. It also gave her a primetime view of her professor. 

Professor Regina Mills was a lecturer in her mid thirties and had a reputation for being a hardass. And it wasn’t just because she was hard on her students. Emma had discovered this when her professor had walked into the lecture hall on their first day, dressed in an extremely tight pencil skirt that perfectly highlighted why she was called hard ass. 

More often than not Emma stared. It was very hard for her not too considering her professor was a total babe. When she spoke Emma was captivated. Professor Mills’ voice was velvety and Emma could listen to her reading the dictionary. 

From that first day Emma was captivated. As the semester went on Emma found herself becoming more and more attracted to her very hot professor. It was nearing Christmas break and Emma had just finished her final assignment. The class had been assigned to write a small novel on anything they desired. As Emma walked into the auditorium on the last day, she wasn’t surprised to see Professor Mills sitting at her desk. There was not going to be a lecture today, just time for them to end in their assignments. 

This was the first time Emma had found herself alone with professor Mills. As she approached the desk she started to get really nervous. Professor Mills lifted her head as Emma approached and smiled. The caught Emma off guard and as she went to hand over her assignment her hand was physically shaking. Regina reached out a hand to take it from Emma and their hands brushed across one another. Emma jolted at the contact.  
“Merry Christmas Professor Mills” she blurted out before fleeing from the room. She didn’t wait long enough to hear her very hot professor whisper “Merry Christmas Emma”

*****************

Emma ran out of the auditorium. She was nervous enough handing in her assignment. She had chosen to write a novel based off her own story as a foster child. Set in the style of the ugly duckling, it told of the heartbreak she found at being dropped by one family after the other. Finally she was old enough to leave the system. Her assignment told of all that. 

Taking a breath she gained her composure and made her way towards her car. Now that she had handed in her final assignment, she was done for the semester. As she sat in her car she looked up at the building. It had given her a sense of belonging, that she was doing something better with her life. As she was looking around she caught a sight of her professor leaving and making her way towards her own car. She too was looking around. She caught a sight of Emma sitting in her car. She gave a small wave and a shocked Emma waved back. Emma watched as she got in her car and set off before setting off herself.

*****************

Emma drove straight to the local community centre. It was a week before Christmas, and Emma had agreed to help out organise a party for the communities over 65’s. During her free time Emma had been helping out at the local elderly home. Most of the patrons would be attending the party. 

Once she had arrived she busied herself setting up the Christmas Tree, and the table. Once she was satisfied that everything was in order she made her way into the kitchen to see If the cook needed any help. 

Granny Lucas had been cooking the over 65 Christmas dinner for the past 12 years. Emma had gotten involved by chance, around six years ago when she had been offered a job at Granny’s diner. Since then Granny had become her family.  
“Hey Granny, Do you need any help?” Emma asked. Granny Turned around.  
“Im good thank you Emma, Is everything set up outside?” She asked in return. Emma nodded.  
“Yep, everything is good. The guests should be arriving soon!” Emma informed her. Granny nodded. “Good! Head back in and do a final check” and Emma nodded before disappearing back into the main hall. 

Some guests had arrived and Emma recognised a few. She said hello to everyone she saw. Soon enough the hall was full and all the guests had been seated. Food was served and Emma found herself seated beside an elderly gentleman. She learned that his name was Henry. They made small conversation and Emma learned that he had a daughter and a grandson.  
Henry had asked Emma about her family and Emma had opened up about how she had been raised. Henry assured her that there was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. After that conversation between the two of them flowed easily between them. Emma told Henry how her Girlfriend had left her 6 years ago. T made Emma laugh when Henry suggested that he set her up on a blind date with his daughter. Emma laughed and politely declined.  
“They are coming to the after part you know” he had informed Emma. Emma assured him that she would love to meet his family. 

Once all the plates had been emptied, they were cleared away and the room set up for the after party. Family members started to arrive. Emma watched out for Henry. It had been a while since people had been arriving and still he was alone. She made her way towards him.  
“Are they not here yet?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm, He looked at her.  
“not yet but they will come” he replied with conviction. Emma stood with her back towards the door. Suddenly Henry called out. “They’re here!”. then she heard the smallest voice shout  
“Gran Papa!” And out of nowhere this little boy with messy brown hair came barrelling into the waiting arms of his grandfather. 

Emma watched the moment with a aching feeling in her heart. What she would have given to have experienced that as a child. Then out of nowhere she heard an all to familiar voice.  
“Henry”. She looked around and sure enough in the entrance was the woman who had occupied many of Emma’s thoughts since that very first lecture. 

Professor Mills was walking towards them. She reached the two males and was swept into a hug by Henry Senior. Emma took a step back at the small family reunion. Professor Mills didn’t seem to have noticed her. As the father and daughter duo broke apart Henry senior turned to Emma.  
“Regina darling I want you to meet my friend Emma” and he gestured for Emma to come forwards. Shakily, Emma took few steps and raised a hand. “Hi” she said sheepishly. 

“Miss Swan, what a pleasant surprise to see you here” Professor mills told her. Henry looked at the two of them. “You know each other?” Eh asked and Emma nodded.  
“yes, Professor mi-“ she stooped herself and chawed direction “Your daughter is my professor at college” Emma informed him. Regina cut in. “Well technically I’m your ex professor, seeing as the semester has ended I will no longer be your teacher Miss Swan” and Emma looked a little dejected at that. Her dejection was soon put aside when a small hand reached up and tugged at her hand. She looked down and the small boy pulled on her hand. She crouched down so she was eye love with him. “Whats your name?” He asked her.  
“My name is Emma” she told him and the small boy said “My name is Henry” as he he’d out a hand. Emma took it it and Henry shook her hand. “Its a pleasure to meet you Henry” Emma told him. He was such a cute little boy. Emma stood back up. Looking around she thought that it would be best for her to leave the small family to have some time together.  
“Well I should leave you all in piece for a little while” Emma said as she made to leave but she was stopped by Henry Snr hand on hers.  
“No don’t leave yet. Please keep my daughter company while I company this young man on the dance floor” and soon enough he was off with Henry Jnr leaving the two woman standing alone. 

Emma stood there rather awkwardly. The silence was broken by Regina.  
“Did you help organise this Miss Swan?” She asked. Emma was taken aback by the question.  
“yea a little, Granny organised most of it I just helped with the decorating Professor Mills.”  
Regina laughed. “Please call me Regina. We’re not at College anymore” and Emma smiled meekly. “Okay but only if you call me Emma” Emma said in return and Regina laughed.  
“I can do that”. Emma smiled. Although she had been nervous in the presence of the brunette before she found that actual conversation didn’t seem to be too bad. 

As the night passed, Emma and regina talked more. Conversation mainly revolved around school and how Emma was doing in her other subjects. Emma told Regina how she loved writing. Conversation turned onto the assignment and Regina shocked Emma by making a revelation. They had each been having a small drop of alcohol throughout the evening and it had started to take effect.  
“You know Emma, Im most looking forward to reading your novel” Regina had said. Emma choked on her drink. “Why?” She asked.  
“Because from the moment I first saw you I knew you were special. All your assignments have been amazing and I just know this one is going to be fantastic” Emma didn’t know what to say. She looked around and upon looking up she spotted that the two of them were sat under a mistletoe.  
Regina joined her and she too spotted the mistletoe. “Mistletoe” she informed Emma. Emma nodded. Regina moved closer. She wasn’t sure wether it was the alcohol that had given her some confidence or the beautiful blonde sat next to her but regina was intent on giving EmmaSwan a small kiss. She leaned in and placed a small peck to the blondes unexpecting cheek. After that she stood up and called out for Henry jnr to come over. He did followed by Henry snr, Regina and both Henry’s bid Emma goodbye before leaving. 

Once they had left Emma reached up a hand and placed it on the spot where Reginas lips had been moments beofre. Emma knew it probably didn’t mean anything but it still made her warm inside. Soon enough she was shouted at by granny and started helping clean up the hall. 

Once everything had been cleaned up Emma got a cab home. When she arrived she slumped to the sofa. She absentmindedly scrolled through the channels before settling on a rerun of greys anatomy. Soon enough she was sleeping on the sofa dreaming of a particular brunette. 

*********************

 

Regina and her family made their way back to Reginas house. The car journey was filled with excited chatter from little Henry. But soon enough he fell asleep in his seat leaving the two adults sat in comparable silence. Henry Snr broke it.  
“So you and Emma?” He asked and was shocked to see a blush rise on Reginas Cheek. “its nothing to be ashamed of Mija” he informed her. “You said it yourself you are not her teacher anymore.” He didn’t say anything else the rest of the journey. Regina sat thinking about everything. She knew deep down that she shouldn’t have kissed Emma but it had felt so right in that moment. Once the cab pulled up outside her house she payed the driver and scooped Henry up into her arms. All that dancing had tired him out and she took him straight to his bed. Henry Senior bid his daughter a good night and made his way to the spare room, leaving Regina alone. She took out her phone and scrolled though her facebook. Soon enough she found herself searching for an Emma Swan. She pressed send friend request before shutting her phone off and making her way to bed. Her dreams were occupied with a particular blonde.

The next morning regina awoke to find that Emma swan had accepted her friend request and had sent a message. 

“It was great to see you enjoying yourself at the party. I hope you have a good christmas x” it had said.  
Regina smiled as she replied and soon enough the two were exchanging constant messages. Over the next days they had learnt a lot about each other and unbeknownst to the other each had started to develop feelings, but both were reluctant to tell the other how they were feeling.  
Their messages turned to talk about how they each were spending Christmas day and Emma had informed Regina that she was working Christmas eve so would likely be spending the next day sleeping then cooking something or herself. This had made regina a little sad and she was close to inviting Emma to spending Christmas day with her. 

***********************

Christmas Day was fast approaching and regina had spent the days reading and marking her classes Novels. She had purposefully left Emma’s till last and she was glad she had. The ones she had read so far had been abysmal. 

It was Christmas Eve and little Henry had gotten off to bed early. He was excited to see what Santa had brought him. He had asked Santa to make his mother happy that christmas and for a new gameboy. That wish had made Reginas heart ache and she thought of the blonde. 

Since that first moment in class, Regina had seen Emma and had been captivated. She was also very aware of the fact that Emma had been constantly staring at her for the whole semester, and part of that was the reason she made the move to his the blonde under the mistletoe at the party.  
She settled down in her armchair by the fire and started to read. She was captivated by Emma’s Story. It brought tears to her eyes and made her realise that she cared more for the blonde than she realised. 

Before Regina knew what she was doing she was leaving the house, calling out to her father that she would be back soon. She got in her car and made her way into town. She remembered Emma saying something about working at a bar on Christmas Eve and Regina knew that she needed to find the blonde. She couldn’t deny her feelings anymore. 

As regina pulled up outside the bar she took a deep breathe and composed herself. Inside the bar Emma was cleaning up the last messes of the final patrons. Once she had seen them out the door she breathed a sigh of relief. Her shift was finally over. She heard the jingle of the bells, signalling that another customer had entered. “We’re closed” she called out before Turing around. What she was surprised her. 

Standing in the doorway was Regina. They locked eyes and an understanding passed between them. Emma moved from around the bar and walked slowly over to Regina. “What can I do for you?” She asked. Regina looked up. “Mistletoe” she said and Emma understood. Slowly she reached up a hand and placed it on Reginas neck. She Brough her face close to Reginas and every so gently their lips touched. 

Their first proper kiss was slow and tender. Understanding passed between the two and Regina’s hands made their way around Emma’s neck pulling her closer. Regina traced her tongue over Emma’s lip begging for entrance. Emma allowed it and soon enough their tongues were battling for dominance. They parted and looked deep into each others eyes. 

“You read my story?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. “It was beautiful Emma! You are beautiful” and Emma lowered her head. Regina used a hand to raise Emma’s head so their eyes were level. “I mean it, I really like you” Regina assured her pulling her down for another kiss. Emma stayed wrapped up in Reginas arms not believing what was actually happening. 

“I have to close up” she informed Regina “but we can talk after?” She told her and Regina nodded. “Is it okay if I stay here?” Regina asked and Emma nodded. Once everything was cleaned and closed up Emma went to sit with Regina. She took the brunettes hand in hers. They sat in silence. 

“Would you like to spend Christmas day with me and Henry?” Regina asked out of nowhere. Emma was taken aback by this question. “You can say no but I really would like you too” regina continued. Emma had tears in her eyes. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded. Regina beamed with happiness. She stood up and held out a hand for Emma to take. She led the blonde towards her car, only pausing to allow Emma to lock the door to the bar. Once they were inside the car Regina drove to her house, with Emmas hadn’t in her lap the whole way.  
When they entered Regina was surprised to see her father sitting on the stairs waiting for them.  
“dad, why aren’t you in bed?” She asked and he just smiled.  
“I was wondering when you two would realise” he said upon noticing that their hands were joined. Regina and Emma both Blushed. Henry senior made his way towards the couple and embraced them both In a hug. Only then did he leave and make his way to his room. 

Regina led Emma to the front room and they sat side by side. An awkward silence filled the room, both under of what they should do next. Emma broke it. “Soo what do we do know?” She asked and Regina laughed. “Well, you know how in the stories that we read in class everyone gets their happy ever after?” And Emma nodded. “how about we both see if we can get our happy ever after together?” Regina finished and moved in to once again kiss Emma on the cheek. Emma was flabbergasted. She knew in that moment that she loved the brunette even though they had only been talking for a little under a week. They had studied it in books and one thing was certain. It didn’t matter how long you knew a person. If the love was there then you needed to show it.  
“I love you Miss Mills” Emma said and Regina looked deep into Emmas eyes as she replied. “I love you too Miss Swan”. 

The two of them went to bed and was soon awoken the next morning by an excited Henry junior and even more excited Henry Senior. Regina and Henry was supersede when Henry jumped on the bed and hugged both women. “I can’t believe Santa listened to my wish” he said holding on tight to his mother and Emma. Emma looked confusingly at Regina.  
“Henry asked Santa for a new gameboy and for his mother to be happy” and Emma smiled. “I make you happy?” She asked and Regina nodded. “You make me very Happy Emma” regina said and leaned over to kiss her good morning before Turing her attention to Henry.  
“Shall we go downstairs and see what Santa had brought you?” And sure enough Henry was out of the door followed closely by Henry senior. Regina got out of bed and followed, pausing to assure Emma that it was okay for her to come down. Emma sat in the bed her eyes fixed on the door that Regina had just exited through. She would never had thought that her life would have turned out like this but she was so happy it had. She didn’t know where the future would lead but she knew for certain that this Christmas was going to be one of the best ones ever.


End file.
